1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brooms, including dust mops and brushes, and in particular to push brooms, handheld whiskbrooms and straight brooms.
2. Description of Related Art
Brooms in general are old and well known in the art. Push brooms are known and handheld whiskbrooms are known. However, while known and commonly used, there is a continuing need to develop brooms that handle sweeping dust and debris in a better, more efficient manner.